


[团兵]モノクロノアカイト

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ニトリ, 转世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 全世界都知道我喜欢ニトリ.jpg狂热读者与知名漫画家，三俗前世今生，我醋我自己。夹带一点点我流原作轴。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于CP27首发的合志《Together》。经主催同意，现网络公开正文。  
> 2020年末的稿，写得总归比上一篇好……我自己还蛮喜欢的XD  
> 承蒙不弃，感谢抬爱。

01

蓝色的墙纸。

“老师很喜欢蓝色啊。”编辑拿着新鲜出炉的手稿，轻轻感叹了一句。

“嗯。”听对方没有提出修改要求的意思，利威尔放松下来，靠在椅背上。

蓝色的椅套。

“和之前的封面一个基调呢，您对色系的偏好我记下了，那么单行本的封面就从这几张中挑选，我会转交负责装帧设计的老师。”

“好，我知道了。辛苦。”

“老师能同意参加这次签售会真是帮大忙了，书店店员也都非常期待见您一面，具体细节敲定后会再联系您。”编辑态度真挚，“这段时间要注意身体！”

“我会的，谢谢。”利威尔微笑，起身致意，目送对方告辞离去。

蓝色的地垫。

漫画家利威尔成名已久，斩获新人奖后一举出道，并且以质量极高的分镜通过编辑部评审，很快拿到了连载位。几年下来，手头的长篇连载逐渐变为杂志的扛鼎之作，目前正在准备发售新单行本。作为商业漫画家，笔名MONOKURO的他积攒了足够的人气，不止单行本漫画，连周边商品也销量惊人——在外人看来可谓是顺遂得意的人生。

事实并非如此。保持着站立送客的姿势，他环顾四周。家里用了大面积的蓝白色，适合沉静下来专注创作，刚才编辑除了是在点评交的封面稿，也是在说利威尔住宅的装修风格。这个家几乎看不到别的颜色。

蓝色。脑海深处朦胧的面影又摇曳起来，在一片混沌中尤为明晃晃，出现了，要快点把他画下来，利威尔叹了一口气，回到工作台，继续握笔，画完这个就要投身于次月的分镜当中去了。

不辜负读者的心意，坚持不懈地完成连载的任务，是一种苦行。利威尔最近的充电方式变成了去书店观察读者，从读者身上仿佛也能看到自己以前不眠不休阅读漫画的影子。身份转型为创作者后，心态也有变化，会在意销量，为同期的新人而侧目。停下来回头看看读者，反而更能坚定自己在漫画创作这条道路前进的脚步。

通常利威尔不会表明自己的身份，婉拒书店店员的推荐介绍，在各种专区闲逛。大部分时候都在看人，兴奋选书的学生，随手购买杂志的上班族。如若没有其他客人在场，则凭兴趣拿起试读本，不乏因此直接购入系列作的情况。一踏入书店，沉浸在纸张香气里，人也会放松不少，前周还因太专注听取旁边高中生讨论某漫画角色战斗力排行而被撞得踉跄了一下。对方大概是赶路，离开时还在连声道歉，视线却一直停留在自己手中的漫画。

好像那个人拿的还是自己的单行本，穿的背的无一不透露出痛的气息。是狂热读者啊。

伏案半晌，利威尔从回想里抬头，停下笔。事到如今才想起细节，过于投入作品而对作者本人相见不相识，有些好笑。现在想想，那个高大背影好像也有几分熟悉，他忽然想见见人家。当时连照面都没打，遗憾。

一阵急促的铃声，被窝里的物体蠕动了几下，伸出手掐断了闹铃。少顷，突然想起什么似的，他猛地直起身来。喜欢的老师等会有一场签售会，自己盼望已久，绝对不能错过。尽管里人格还是想继续睡回笼觉，身体不情愿地钻出，尼特一边顺了顺睡翘的头发，一边慢悠悠地爬下了床。光荣的自宅警备员，埃尔文·史密斯，有别于平日睡到日上三竿的一天开始了。

三十岁，无职，本格阿宅，是当红漫画家MONOKURO的狂热爱好者。说到这位，史密斯氏可以一改平时懒得交流的人设，连续三天三夜高强度口若悬河以示其对老师一片真心天地可表日月可鉴，向外人诉说我们老师不管是线条分镜叙事还是角色形象塑造，全部都无可挑剔。

前几日老师的作品发售了新周边，史密斯更是违背了尼特宅家本能，第一时间跑去抽扭蛋。这次签售会埃尔文决定把能用的相关商品都带上，好表达自己对老师的喜爱之情。买过的东西不少，痛T穿起来，角色同款墨镜戴起来，痛包背起来……不错，俨然一派忠实读者的样子。尼特满意地朝八百年没有擦过的镜子点了点头。上次出远门也是为了书店限定特典，过于兴奋还差点撞倒从身量来看大概是中学生的路人。

唔，有点不好意思，一碰到MONOKURO老师的事情就变得跟小学生一样。之前老师在答读者问中回复了自己的提问，翻到那页的瞬间，自己顿时举着杂志在床上骨碌碌打滚起来，第二天走在路上想起甚至还忍不住笑出声。不知道的行人看了这幅模样只怕还以为是自己恋爱对象。埃尔文摇了摇头，否定了这异想天开的念头。

MONOKURO老师，是个什么样的人呢。马上就可以见到了，这样想着，尼特甚至感觉自己的头发又兴奋地翘了起来。他转头望了望外面湛蓝如洗的苍穹，是个好天气。

信号灯是灰色。穿过斑马线，沿着这条街继续走，就会抵达签售会所在的书店。街上的打折促销信息是灰色。编辑已经在门口等他，见到利威尔马上笑了起来，对方弯起的嘴唇是灰色。被引导至店员精心布置出来的区域，不必说，也是灰色。

利威尔看不到其他颜色。他大概是所谓的全色盲，却又不是彻底的全色盲。

从记事以来自己的世界就只有黑白灰，仿佛置身漫画世界一般，周遭是神祇随手涂抹而成深深浅浅的网点。唯一突出的就是蓝。天空，海水，某个操作系统的标识色。在其他颜色的映衬下显得非同一般的蓝。会让人平静下来的蓝。当然，会喜欢它，不单是这个理由。诚然，利威尔无法理解其他颜色，色环上只有黑与白，以及用不同比例勾兑前两者得到的灰，蓝色因此而凸显出来。但更为重要的是，每当他见到这抹色彩，都会产生熟悉的安心感，像是已经在平行时空里，邂逅过千万次。很特殊的体验。

只看得到特定颜色有许多不便之处，例如出门无法很快分辨晴天或阴天，衣服基本只有款式的区别，做饭不易分辨食材生熟，人生前十几年利威尔都在处处习惯自己的异常。拜其所赐，童年时期可供选择的娱乐活动也少得可怜，黑白漫画称得上是利威尔的光纤——各种传输过程中损耗最小，最接近原本面目的娱乐项目。

漫画的黑白世界令其满足，至少对近乎全色盲的他足够友好。利威尔喜欢上了漫画，不仅是阅读，也开始学习用漫画描绘世界表现感情。因着个人体质，对黑白运用得心应手，可说是独具一格。大量阅读带来的能力积累也不容小觑，经过长时间的练习，终于在竞争激烈的商业领域有了一席之地。黑白色不再代表幼年期的痛苦，它们变成了利威尔自己的生存之道。笔名MONOKURO的意义也在于此。

没有其他颜色的世界也不算糟糕，不会叫人如此在意——如果自己只是普通的全色盲的话。关于自己的异常，长期以来利威尔都抱有深深的疑问。唯一不同于黑白灰的颜色。

那是什么。

和记忆中那个男人的面容有什么联系吗。利威尔很确定自己从来没有见过对方，然而对方却一直萦绕于他的脑海，看不清楚具体样貌，只有眼睛的颜色尤为深刻，深刻到像是要嵌进视网膜上。是蓝色，苍穹般的颜色。这个人或许很重要，为了不忘记，也有可能是存了相遇之时一定要认出来的私心，每次利威尔都会迅速画下对方的样子，闪烁于自己记忆碎片里，一双双眼睛的神态。坚定或冷毅，平静或促狭，诚挚或悲伤，断断续续地想起，日积月累都快画完一整本速写本。

不知道什么时候才会遇到。见面的时候能仅仅凭着一双眼认出对方吗。画画的时候也会问自己这种问题，但利威尔所能做的也只有画画。不断地画，不断地画，仿佛只要拿起笔，就一定会被笔尖指引汇集至一处。

将线条注入力量，凝结为黑白色的画作。

“今日MONOKURO老师的新单行本签售会即将开始，感谢各位读者百忙之中拨冗前来，请在这边排好队伍。”店员的招呼声把利威尔拉回现实。好，先做好眼前的工作，漫画家定了定心神，端正坐姿，朝来人礼貌一笑。

“老师您的作品天下第一！”

“我会一直支持您。”

“最新连载的一话超级好看。”

队伍有序地前进，前面不断传来读者们热烈的话语。自宅警备员夹在人潮中间，为什么还没到我，被这种念头烘烤得十分焦灼。等待期间无事可做，只好再打量起自己穿着有无不妥。宅家久了很多礼节也忘记，跟老师面对面还戴着墨镜是不是不太礼貌，后知后觉的埃尔文想到这里顺手摘了下来，放进口袋。要对老师说的话已经在心里排演无数遍了，单论爱意不会输给任何人，尼特拿着准备好的单行本，自信满满。可能是坐着的缘故，老师看起来好小只，埃尔文心想。

“请大家保持距离，不要互相推搡。”店员努力维持着秩序，间歇性提醒排队的读者。一点，一点，缓步靠近。对方一直在低着头认真运笔，站在侧边的尼特只能看到老师的头顶。近了，近了。捏着书本，手掌不自觉出了一层细汗，埃尔文深呼吸，刚想要跟对方打招呼。视线相交。

都白画了。

没听清楚，尼特愣在原地：“老师？您刚说了什么吗？”

全都白画了。

喃喃自语，利威尔抬起头看着他，像在凝视完美雕像。只用了几微秒，漫画家就下定决心，几乎是一把夺走对方手中的单行本，以迅雷不及掩耳之势签下几行字，合上书页交还给还在发愣的埃尔文。“是你啊，在书店撞了我一下的那位。”他指了指对方的痛包，仿佛在说我记住你了，笑得十分愉悦，“下一位。”

MONOKURO老师的编辑在一旁感动得涕零如雨。不仅是编辑，也是老师的头号读者，自己的朴素心愿就是让更多的人能阅读到其作品，同时将读者们的感情传达给作者本人。这个愿望，今天，在这里，完美地实现了——认识老师多年，第一次看到对方脸上出现社交营业礼貌程度以上的笑容。

没能说出准备好的长篇大论，就被老师送走，埃尔文木楞楞地抱起单行本，拖着沉重的步伐离开，失魂落魄。为什么会这样子，当时为什么就没能郑重道歉并且请人家吃个饭呢，就当尼特以为今天是人生最冷一天之时，翻开老师签名页的手忽然顿住。

签售仍在继续。实在很难忍住，利威尔也大概猜到自己现在是什么表情。不行啊，高兴过头了，都无法冷静面对工作了，加上需要适应一下稍稍的眩晕感。怎么会这么傻，怎么会以为有可能认不出来。

看到他眼睛的刹那就明白了。与此同时，周遭光线陡然生变，是一群奔马从眼前呼啸而过，是平面设计图猛地拥有实体，拔地而起向他倒来，好像这里被谁抽走中间介质，耳朵暂时失聪，只能将注意力转移到视觉感官。墨水滴在布料上一般，宇宙在他面前缓缓晕开，他尚且不知这些忽地跃动鲜明起来的是什么颜色，没有见过，做不到将它们与自己听说过的名称相关联。流动着飞旋着，宛如傍晚带着余温的海浪冲到脚边，吞没了赤裸的双足——色彩温柔地包裹了利威尔。不晓得是几世前的记忆纷乱细碎，灌注进他的身体。握笔的手微微颤抖，漫画家过去的空白格被一层一层填补。

在洪流一般的记忆中第一眼看到的人。

对方的眼睛是蓝色。

眼角与末梢的弧度，虹膜和瞳孔的大小，摹写不下亿万次，迢递千百张纸，终于在新世界找到你。


	2. Chapter 2

02

飘落的枫叶是红。新买的杯子是柠檬黄。换下的速写本封面是浅棕。

埃尔文的头发是金。

看到对方眼睛的瞬间，摆脱了色觉认知障碍，加上恢复记忆，利威尔花了一点时间适应，梳理漂浮于头脑空隙的片段。曾经是调查兵团兵长的自己转生于此，遇到故人，想起了过去的事情。

玛利亚夺还之后，王都风言风语不少，指责利威尔做出的决断不妥。坊间因此而诞生群众喜闻乐见的三流桃色传闻，第13代团长与其同僚兵长存在非同一般的关系，由于某些不可言说的私人感情缘故，兵长因爱生恨，这才没有拯救对方，或者说，选择杀死了对方。

“非同一般的关系？”无名小报读了一半，利威尔就嗤笑出声，“我怎么都不知道。”不，并不是什么都不知道，只是……

从前是不敢确认，而现在是没有机会，也不可能再去寻求对方的回答了。倘如人心是封闭的小小箱匣，过去的利威尔害怕靠得太近，影响彼此的立场——如果在战场上要冷静地纵观全局，心里有特殊的对象只会成为负累。他不觉得这是埃尔文作为团长所乐见的场面，所以从未开口,从未试图伸手触及对方封闭的箱。

长期在城墙内地生活的人们大概可以轻松谈及自己爱上了什么人，被什么人所爱着吧。恋慕，告白，两情相悦，长相厮守，一般是这样的顺序对吧？可对调查兵团的成员来说，连生死都只能寄与自己手中的兵刃之上，谁都不能保证自己一定会活到下一次壁外调查，也可能等不到下一次调查，就会再次出现超大型巨人入侵的情况。处于朝不保夕的生存环境，更何况双方还是同僚，说出来有什么意义呢，难道有了牵挂会变强，爱能够成为护身符还是盾牌，能让士兵的生存率提高一个百分点吗。不要说笑了。

爱是虚无缥缈的东西。爱是无用，是障碍。爱这种形而上的概念，谁都救不了。爱抵不过现实的痛苦，在兵团内，头天还在身边的恋人，第二天连对方的尸首都找不回的情况也是有的。留下的人要怎么办呢。利威尔有时候也会想。

但其实他更害怕伸手打开埃尔文的箱子发现内中空空如也。怕他一视同仁，怕自己得不到回应。那个人眼中的世界是怎么样的？他的瞳中有倒映出我的存在吗？利威尔不知道。于是就这样缄默下来，利威尔一次也没有表露过对埃尔文的感情，一次都没有。

他以为这辈子可能就这样了吧，会永远保持这种心情，得不到任何回应，在死亡来临之前。直到那个人对自己说，我曾经无数次地想要去死。利威尔几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，这还是那个埃尔文吗。这个人在说什么？这种软弱的，见不得人的真心话。他看着坐在木箱上的埃尔文，就好像看到埃尔文面朝着他，轻轻将自己的箱子揭开了一个角落。

不同于断臂时说出的调侃，假如说那句话还可以当作是玩笑，现在这种生死关头的真情流露又是什么意思。箱子打开的角度太小了，依然看不清里面的全貌，利威尔怔怔地看着他，陷入混乱。我是特别的那个吗？对于埃尔文来说，我是那个可以没有负担没有顾忌地袒露心声的那个人吗？

是作为多年战友？还是忠心的部下？有没有可能是……利威尔因自己的推断而愕然，当时的他也没有问出这句，他还是放弃了。因为他心里忽然有个几乎称得上是恐怖的念头。

这个联想太过大胆，像闪电撕裂黑夜一般，劈进他的头壳，完全不容忽视。如果说，自己因为希望团长保持团长该有的立场而选择闭口不谈，那埃尔文会不会因同一个理由而隐瞒下来，自己承受一切，即便他也对利威尔抱有相同的感情？

临渊而立，眼前的裂缝深不见底，自己踩在边沿，仿佛可以听到脚底有碎石簌簌滚落。底下是什么样的怪物？隐藏于无尽黑暗之中，直面正视之前没有答案。

这可能是利威尔这辈子最接近真相的时刻。伪装成无所不能的团长，背负着欺骗士兵的自罪感，怀抱着无法对公众言明的梦想，这些已经够了。如果还要再加上，牺牲了自己最后的私情……利威尔动摇了。面对眼前这个可怜的男人，自己能够戳破最后一层窗户纸，强迫对方承认对同僚的情愫吗？

做不到。

在悬崖面前，止住了脚步，忍下了低头的冲动。闭上眼睛头也不回地离开。身后是天地崩塌碎裂的巨响，现在即便回头也来不及了。就算自己的推断为真，也没有必要撕破埃尔文最后一层体面伪装，明明都已经决定瞒到最后。因而利威尔没有追问这件事，他怕一开口也会变得不像自己，怕自己说别去，不要让我成为被留下来的人。母亲，伊莎贝尔，法兰，利威尔班的所有人，肯尼……已经被留下来太多次了，我习惯了，没有关系，我真的习惯了。他这样告诫自己，什么也没有问，做了最正确的选择。

外面战火纷飞，惨叫遥遥传来，一片骚乱中，利威尔凝视着对方苍蓝的眼睛，在埃尔文坚不可摧的外壳碎裂的某个瞬间，窥测到了几不可察的微弱心声。

也因此，他再不舍得，也要亲自切断红线。一言不发，假装洒脱。做得漂亮果决。

此后经年，他仍然会想起那个时候，恍惚中看到的埃尔文，拿着他自己的小小箱匣。既然一开始已经决定要沉默，为何又要在最后说那些话？箱子都拿出来了，为什么不能干脆让自己看个清楚明白？然而他终究是，永远都不会知道里面藏着什么了。

可现在不同——目前此世暂时可称为是平和时代，没有巨人，没有高墙，但是有埃尔文。若说从前的团长因为职务而肩负了太多的责任，需要割舍一切，甚至是牺牲自己的感情，利威尔碍于此，才无法追及对方的身影，那么眼下的此刻就是转机。

在巨人时代，埃尔文是精英，几乎所有人都说调查兵团没有他不行。而现在的尼特呢，没有什么事情，就会一直闭门不出，一天到晚与床铺抵死痴缠，懒惰，没有干劲，还爱依赖人。不过也没什么不好，利威尔甚至家里蹲觉得很适合他，早该这样了。就算是利威尔，也会有独占欲的，把人扣在自己眼皮底下，不分给其他任何人。赶稿时偶尔回头，看到窝在床上的布团，埃尔文在自己身边，确认了这一点，顿时能够安下心来。

恐怕是前车之鉴，利威尔一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳，生怕拖得久了有什么变数，就好像没有巨人也会有什么彗星撞地球一样，拿出赶稿期和时间赛跑的劲头，以三倍速完成了把人追到手的任务。漫画家与他的尼特男友，目前同居中。

这是梦吗。

这一定是梦吧……从拿到写有老师联系方式的签名本开始，尼特的心情一直非常平稳，非常平稳地保持在了可检测范围之外。是自己的痛T痛包起了作用吗，还是之前因为没有认出老师而给对方留下了深刻印象，总之MONOKURO老师对自己产生了兴趣。

第一次见面是在书店附近的咖啡厅，埃尔文记得很清楚，因为利威尔——老师的真名——没有点咖啡，而是点了一杯红茶。拿杯的姿势也很特别。自己当时是说了些什么呢？这个倒是不记得了，但可以断定的是表现得很糟糕，糟糕到想推翻重来的地步。至少第一次约会的回忆该更美满一点。

可是利威尔没有表现出任何不满，就好像两个人坐在同一张桌子边上就已经足够难得，只要这样就可以了一样。更准确地说，后面那段是自己的想法，作为读者，能够这样和老师面对面交流就已经心满意足。接下来的发展，尼特是怎么也想不到的。

漫画可以让人在阅读中体验自己没有做过的事情，比如看角色们发展出一段又一段的恋情，读者也能感受到粉红泡泡的气息。但很可惜，教会读者如何谈恋爱，纸张本册暂时无法做到。

答应去利威尔的家，是失败的第一步。

对面攻势猛烈志在必得，这头节节败退招架不住，很快丢盔弃甲举白旗原地投降。一到了利威尔的地盘就只能跟着他的节奏走，阵地连连失守，最终完全败北。事后埃尔文只想背对老师，把头埋进人家枕头里再也不出来——刚刚利威尔笑得过于意味深长，不容得他不多想。所有的展开都超出了他的理解范围，饶是尼特阅片无数，也料不到这种GAL主角才能有的待遇竟然会落到自己头上。

到底要做什么表情什么动作啊接下来该，埃尔文混乱的思绪被对方打断。“明天就搬过来？”利威尔与尼特并排窝在床上，微微偏头，侧倾过来问。他说这话的时候，支起上半身，大半皮肤暴露在初秋的空气里。第一次发现利威尔的眼睛亮得吓人，自己嘴唇有些干，自宅警备员不敢多看。

很少有机会和别人靠得这么近，尼特宅家有段年头，想不起来过去所谓正常人的生活是怎样的。恋爱感情好像也是很古早陈旧的事，学生时代的光辉跟现在的自己早对不上号。穿着随便，离群索居，没有干劲，混吃等死。生活作息日夜颠倒，即便间歇性突发壮志雄心，在浏览招聘信息的时候也会因为“根本起不来”而断绝就职念头。和人相处只会发觉自己的异端，因为大家都会奉劝埃尔文找份正经的工作，不要再游手好闲下去。听得多了更想缩回自己的壳。

不明白为何要认真工作，也不想要认真工作。没有特别想做的事情，所以只要保证最低限度地生存就好。其他事怎么样都可以，尼特唯独对这位漫画家热情极高。也会看他人的作品，也会深受感动，但MONOKURO是不一样的。如果自己的房子发生火灾，只能抢救下来一位作者的作品，尼特会毫不犹豫放弃别的，抱着老师的单行本心满意足。

可能是在别处落败够了吧，积攒的所有运气都在这时候显露。运势守恒但又不讲道理，埃尔文一时无措。我可以试着进入老师的生活吗。或者说，我可以让老师进入我的生活吗，用这样毫无章法横冲直撞的方法。  
不产生任何期待，就不会受伤。保持距离就能保持冷静自持，壳会保护自己，一直以来都是这样活着的。礼貌疏离地划清跟他人的界限，背负着厚重的壳，隔绝自己与周遭的世界。

比起和立体的人交往，平面的线更能给人安全感，漫画家的笔干脆利落，画面干净富有冲击，他被那些线条所吸引。而现在遇到了例外。

在壳里听到了外界轻轻叩动的声音，手掌温热坚实，热量像要灼伤自己。利威尔就在壳的外面。第一反应其实是逃跑。遇到无法处理的情况就远远躲开，避免后续出现更多的问题，本来这样才是他一贯风格。

假设说选择当自宅警备员，是从一辆列车换乘到了另一辆列车，只是列车进行的速度和通往的目的地不同。但遇到漫画家之后，一切都没有在正常轨道上运行，利威尔像飞驰而来的火车，他没有时间思考，也没有机会犹豫，脱逃是不可能的事情。只好闭上眼睛，不去想之后会遭遇什么困境。

见他长久没有应声，利威尔伸手，软软搭在尼特胸口，有这种催促法的吗。埃尔文从来没听过。这时候他偷偷抬眼看了看利威尔，黑发让他想起漫画人物，那些网点与勾线轮廓。即便早读遍对方的漫画，但现在读不懂对方的心。老师……到底是在想什么啊。

对任何事情都没有执念挽留强求的意思，是因为还没有遇到真正的时机吗。想答应。面对漫画家伸出的手，想要握紧。或许现在可以试着去读吧。又哪里有不答应的道理。

  
“好。”他听到自己说。


	3. Chapter 3

利威尔是利威尔，但又不是利威尔。这话听起来像是蹩脚的绕口令，恐怕除了他本人也没有人能理解。团长兵长的纠葛已经结束，他再怎么在意也不能求得一个正式的答复了。当时的痛苦藏得太深，装得太好，仿佛丢在三途川彼岸，隔了一层雾气，茫茫看不清楚。就好像是别人一样——因为是别人的故事，所以才能承受悲伤。

新的开端新的舞台，好在不是独角戏，不再是孤身一人。接下来的剧情该真正交由自己执笔，这个时代的利威尔有任性的空间。所谓任性，并不是指随意交差了事，或是毫无理由的拖稿，工作方面上心完成的同时，放松下来，面对男友称得上是独断专行。

没办法啊，好不容易有机会见到这样的埃尔文，利威尔求之不得。不会再有责任压力拘束，喜欢自己还喜欢自己的作品，加上尼特稍微戳一戳就会缩回壳里去，漫画家实在很难忍住不逗弄人家。比方说，口里说想听埃尔文的意见，把拿到的样刊推过去，人也没闲着，饶有兴趣地盯着尼特的脸看，直把对方看得火烧火燎以书遮脸。

蓝色的眼睛。

明明已经确认了无数遍，利威尔还是无法从对方脸上移开视线。就是这双眼睛。他的眼睛看到的，到底是怎么样的世界呢，一直以来都不够了解。包括那个时候。

“升任团长，恭喜。”利威尔倚靠着墙，拣了句客套话。他很少到分队长——现在是团长了——的办公室来，各自都不是闲人，没有太多余裕坐下来聊家常。今日兵团组织了小小的庆祝会，祝贺埃尔文·史密斯就任第13代调查兵团团长。兵团内难得有这种气氛，众人醉得人事不省，注意到正主偷偷脱逃，利威尔自然而然跟了出来。

烛火摇曳，本日主角已经坐下来处理公文，带着淡淡的酒气。面色微微发红，不晓得是被灌了多少。利威尔忽然有些后悔刚刚没有加入同他举杯的人群。没有想到对着微醺的团长大人会起促狭的心思。正自晃神间，好像听到埃尔文说了一句什么。

反应过来时只看到对方明晃晃的眼神。“你刚说什么？”

“不，没什么。早点休息。”埃尔文却不继续说下去，重新低头，思绪回到了文件上。利威尔无端舒了一口气，他怕听到什么不该听到的。团长已经是团长，这个位置不好当。刚刚埃尔文的眼神他没有见过，恍惚间都要生出错觉。

“有空关心我不如先照顾好自己。”为掩饰心情，利威尔换成了平时的口吻，并不以对方升职而改变态度，“我可不想帮你分担工作，尤其是王都那边的。”希望对方也没有发觉他为此而动摇。

埃尔文笑：“贵族们对利威尔兵长都很感兴趣。”语气如常，就好像刚刚都是利威尔的幻觉一样，于是他放下心来。这话连他自己都奇怪，有什么可放心的呢？

“敬谢不敏。”

如此看来，当年的两人确实隔着厚厚的无形墙壁，明明想要靠近，然而不管是声音还是心意，都被各自压下，阻断了传达途径。尼特则不同，有时候利威尔会因为对方的孩子气而失笑，想着这个人没我怎么办，心里却再清楚不过，真正离不开对方的是自己。

利威尔很清楚埃尔文与埃尔文之间的不同，正如他清楚，自己与当年的利威尔的相似与相反之处。人的性格，经由环境与记忆造就，眼前的自宅警备员就是埃尔文在现世的样子，他坦然地接受了现在的尼特，不如说，是再次沦陷。

跨越了过去的记忆仍然被对方吸引，完全抵挡不了这种引力，漫画家都想吐槽，又不是漫画，老掉牙的轮回转世爱上同一个人剧本早就不受欢迎了。仔细算来，也不能说是爱上同一个人，兵长爱的是团长，漫画家爱的是尼特。并不是在谁身上寻求谁的影子，虽然确实是因为前世才会认识对方……这种事情让埃尔文知道的话，大概又会缩回壳里了。利威尔扶额，要命的是，自己认为，连对方的这点也很可爱。尼特的箱子看似被他本人保护得很好，其实是透明的，利威尔想触及，直如探囊取物。

所以是不同的，他内心了然。

解释起来也不麻烦，倒是不用太过担心。漫画家相信着自己的笔。画下来的东西不会说谎，如果是人们保存记忆的方式，录像，拍照，画画，文字，各有各的优劣，那么绘画与文字更能体现感情，特别是某个过程的感情变化。

因为最初的相遇，也是有赖于自己的漫画不是吗。利威尔等着对方自己发现那份东西。

漫画家的房间里当然有成堆的漫画与参考资料，尼特发誓自己不是因为这个理由才搬过来的。好吧，只有那么一点点的私心成分。“这个房间的，我全都可以看吗？”“当然。”

利威尔画稿的时候顾不上自己，经过同意，埃尔文自得其乐，翻看起家里书架上的漫画。这天利威尔刚好去编辑部一趟，他在家无事，想取下一册来读，却注意到放在最外侧牛皮纸封面的本子。

住进来之后还没有看过老师的原稿。这一份应该是草稿之类的画作吧，也许会有角色设计原型，利威尔说过这边的东西都任由他看，于是尼特好奇地打开。

“……”周围并没有其他人，但他不由自主地呼吸一滞。

那是眼睛。一开始以为这是自己的眼睛，因为利威尔画得很好，所以一下子就认出来了。睫毛的分布，眼角末梢走向以及眼珠的大小，都太过熟悉。然而稍微往后翻了几页，尼特才发现画面中的主角另有其人。有穿着披风的背影，骑马的侧脸，这些都不可能是自己。埃尔文连自行车都不会骑，他平衡感天生差，也没有强求自己学会。

就是这样的自己。

与画面中的人重叠。

全部都是一个人。某个和自己长得很相像的人，至少眼睛是的。快速拨弄过几十页，已经不用再翻下去了，看书页侧边的卷度就知道，是整本画完才放在此处。他合上书页，用手指比划其厚度，粗粗估计了一下页数。这些需要画多久，一年？两年？远在利威尔和自己相遇之前。

脑浆大概变成浆糊了，眼前的画面都模糊起来，站立不住的晕眩感。

这是什么感觉呢。大概是查了大量攻略，兴奋地收拾好行李，登上飞机，落地之后却被告知不是原来的目的地。没有去处，也找不到来路，呆愣在原地的茫然。

呼吸逐渐变得沉重，剜心一般，再待在这个地方大概五脏六腑都灼烧起来了，无法平静。握着速写本的手轻轻凸显出手上的青筋。大脑嗡嗡作响，就好像有声音在嘲笑他，看吧，早就说了，让你不要答应人家。现在好了，自讨苦吃，一切都是你咎由自取。

酸涩苦楚，如鲠在喉，为什么不是我。嫉妒得快要发狂，不甘心。我是替代品。对啊，像我这样的人怎么可能会被老师喜欢，一无是处的自宅警备员而已。我只是用来代替本尊的模型，就像摆在漫画家桌上的关节可活动人偶。

漫画家留下的画作，此刻仿佛活转过来，埃尔文被那些细细密密的线缠绕，扭曲成密不透风的茧。黑白色的线逐渐收紧，在他身上勒出一道道伤痕。快喘不过气来了。为什么老师的画会变成这样令人难过的东西呢。

细线化为噬人之蛇，将要把自己吞没。

尼特站在原地，无措，呆然，机械地眨了眨眼。

利威尔看着我，心里想的是别人。是这样啊，埃尔文想笑，他把速写本放回原处，打算离开房间——还是说，先从利威尔的家里逃出去比较好呢，尼特不知道，生平头一遭遇到这样的事情。如果漫画能教会读者如何避免在恋爱关系中受伤就好了。

他回头，却看到了漫画家站在门口。自己太出神，连玄关处的开门关门声都没注意。已经不知道用什么表情来面对同居人了，本来已经打算当作什么都没有看到，什么都没有发生过的。

漫画家把背包放在客厅，一步一步地朝他走来。埃尔文第一反应是跑，可他能跑到哪里去，只能杵在原地等利威尔靠近。一开始也是这样，是利威尔主动接近，尼特迈出的唯一一步就是同意利威尔的邀约。

可已经养成习惯。习惯于周围有漫画家存在，做好饭之后出声呼唤对方姓名，睡觉时怀里搂着比自己小一圈的利威尔。人类为什么要进化成这种容易适应环境变换的体质，埃尔文已经深陷其中。

最初只是喜欢MONOKURU老师，喜欢老师的漫画，线条流畅笔触自然。尽管从未谋面，却会在心里描摹，对方是个怎么样的人呢。但是现在，无可救药地喜欢上了利威尔这个人。只看老师的漫画已然不够，想让利威尔满足，想留在利威尔身边。

即便过去被当作是替身，我也还是想要留在利威尔身边，至少现在可以向漫画家说清楚——

于是埃尔文往前踏出一步，抽出本册，递给利威尔。声音平静得不像是刚刚遭遇天崩地裂的自己。

“他是谁？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isym在一问一答中提到过，训练兵时期的エル对立体机动不是很擅长。

04  
跌倒，站起来，再次跌倒……重复着这一过程。他分明只是注视着别人的事情，对方身体的伤痛却好像也投射到了自己身上，甚至能感受到那份要强的心理。装置看不明白构造，套在身上似乎给男人带来了不少麻烦，然而那人没有停下来，只是不断地试着调整平衡，练习、练习、持续地练习。

好奇怪，做这种事情有什么意义。尼特不理解。说出来谁也不信，他看得到某个人的记忆，不存于这个时代的某个人。并不是连续的画面，片段散落于各个时代，学童，少年训练兵，分队长，团长，某个男人的成长历程。再往后的事情什么也看不到，就像是那个人把这一段时期的自己用容器封存，上锁，再在最外面笼上厚厚的绒布，不允许任何人窥视一般。

看不真切面容模糊的男人有着一个梦想，埃尔文像一台DVD播放器，读取着对方内心世界的一角。对于尼特来说，这种词汇只能用在漫画主角身上，太遥远，是他自己体会不了的东西。太麻烦的事情不做，做不到的事情不做，会失败的事情不做，是他的人生准则。

为什么这么努力呢？这人都不会痛苦，不会退缩，不会想要放弃的吗？还是他心中所想真的有那么重要，为此可以忍受所有挫折。如果是自己，早就躺下休息了。学骑车的时候也是，掌握不好平衡，怕摔怕痛，放弃只花了一分钟而已。要说那个人对自己产生了什么影响，也就是更明晰了自己断然不可能成为那种样子。

与自己截然不同的人。难懂的男人。

对方残留的最末一段画面，是与某个男人的交谈。故事主人公与谈话对象都只有隐隐绰绰的轮廓，比黑白默片电影还要不容易理解。角色之间的关系，他们谈及的内容，一概不知。

借着酒劲，男人似乎想对身边的人说些什么，然而他还是生生止住了。这情景像什么呢……若要拿尼特自身经历打比方，那就是在圣诞节的时候经过热闹街市，橱窗里摆着充满节日元素的商品，想着要不要花大价钱，买下一份。奈何囊中羞涩，实在忍不下心，割肉购买对自己来说过于奢求的非必要品。走过头，又折返回去，再看了看两眼。灯光耀眼，更显得诱人，只是条件不允许。犹豫很久，最终也还是没有买。

不由得对男人的遭遇心有戚戚。开不了口和下不了手都是一样没有办法的事。DVD放映机能读取的影片内容戛然而止，到今天终于由另一位当事人换了个角度重新叙述。利威尔不愧是优秀漫画家，即便是自宅警备员也能轻松理清时间轴与人物关系。找到了拼图的最后一块碎片，线索串联起来，从前的故事摊开摆在他面前。但问题还是没有解决。看起来我喜欢的人喜欢的是上辈子的我。还有比这更好笑的吗。

“我不是他。”斟酌着开口，尼特单刀直入。我不是他，我会更直截了当地说出来，这几乎是无意识地与假想的竞争者对抗。回头看了看橱窗，确定自己怦然心动而回头购买的情况，也是有的。尼特就是这样，不够真正理智，终究无法成为成熟的大人。

“嗯。”利威尔已经接过速写本，像是极为怀念一般地轻轻摩挲着封面。那样子看得埃尔文说不出的别扭，但他还是继续说了下去，划清立场一般地区分开团长与尼特的身份。

“没那么本事，也没和利威尔经历过生死。”这样的自己一定无法盛放对方积累了两辈子的感情，可不说出来不行。无论如何都不希望继续被当作参考模型，即便会惨痛收场也还是想告诉利威尔。

我和他不一样，所以我会尽力传达给你。就好像是要……连同过去没有倾诉的话语一起交还。这想法分明出自自己的意识，尼特还是悚然一惊。难道那个人也——

“我知道。好事，我也不希望你再经历一趟。”

“三十岁，无职，逃避现实。”此时的埃尔文觉得自己意外重叠上了脑海中不断跌倒的身影。目标就在眼前，再怕受伤也不能停下来，想告诉对方真实的自己，和真实的想法。

就算是这样的我。

我也还是无药可救地对你——

“事实。”对面接话很快，打断了尼特内心的吟唱。“……利威尔！”提起这个话题的是自己没错，但毫不留情地承认也太伤人了吧……自宅警备员气势上登时短了人家一截，空长了这么大块头。没能一鼓作气讲完，直接进入力竭阶段。

“所以？那又怎么样。对于此时此刻的我来说，那个人已经是可以平静提及的遥远回忆了。”轻描淡写，却是真的舍得。他看着他，一如当年对他起誓，郑重其事。接下来的话斩钉截铁，利威尔眼神锐利，“漫画家MONOKURO要的，是你。我说的，你不信，看画吧。”

又回归到一切的起点上。

对方眼神如刀，锋利得割人。他再次产生被黑白细线勾住脖颈的幻觉，顿时抗拒起来。

“我不要，全都是那个埃尔文，我不要看。”尼特像小孩子一样蒙上双眼。可恶，明明想成熟一点的，这样不就更加输给那个男人了吗。事到如今还是鸵鸟心态，一点都不像三十岁的大人，他在心里嫌恶自己。

利威尔见状，直接拿了本子塞进埃尔文怀里，继续说了下去：“为什么你不看下去？看下去就知道了。”漫画家说这话的时候，几乎藏不住句末上扬的语气。眼神瞬间软化下来，像冰块丢进热水。他很期待尼特接下来的表情，毕竟对方是创作时预想中的唯一观赏者。

“反正全都一个样。”三十岁无职瘪嘴，倒像隔壁幼儿园不想上学的新生。幼儿退行。利威尔暗叫你这是犯规，但现在必须要强硬一点，不然没有办法解决。“往后翻。”利威尔勒令他执行，手压在速写本上，没用力，却不容尼特拒绝。

没办法，还是听从了漫画家的指示，埃尔文接过速写本，打开。前几十页已经看过，起初只有眼睛，后来有了面部轮廓，是那个埃尔文团长。怎么看怎么优秀啊，根本就比不过人家……自宅警备员感到灵魂逐渐析出，马上就要离自己而去了。

他们有那么多共同经历的时光。自己什么都没有，贫瘠到可怜。

“再往后。”手指仍在机械性地执行利威尔的命令。尼特破罐子破摔，再往后也不会有什么变化，我的心已经石化，没有可能再复苏……等会？埃尔文的动作停了下来。从中间开始，出现了自己的懒散模样。什么都有，在被窝里蜷缩成一团的脸，睡眼朦胧头发毛躁被利威尔叫起来的样子，不好好剃胡子而遭到利威尔埋怨接吻好扎人的委屈表情。

这是什么啊。整蛊节目请不要到我家来。急匆匆地继续，越往后面，团长的内容越少，与此相对的，充斥着各种各样的尼特，应该说，也只有尼特了，甚至还出现了一些限制级的画面。完全没想到利威尔会直接画下来，翻阅过程中突然映入眼帘，毫无心理准备，埃尔文立即盖上本子，反扣在怀里。

连自己也讶异，对其他事情都提不起劲的自宅警备员会露出这样的表情。之前签售会还自诩喜爱之情不会输给任何人，换种角度验证反而局促起来。

被利威尔一一记录。

并不是什么都没有。

相处陪伴的时间留在了纸上，同时也在不断延伸，还有即将来临的无数个明日。

画不会说谎，自己也是昏了头，分明早年也一直认为自己和那个人完全不同，又为什么会觉得利威尔看不出来呢。没有人会把牛奶当成咖啡。现在再没有怀疑。刚刚上演的闹剧现在要怎么收场，而且还看到了不得了的东西，尼特就像一台过期的古董机，无法处理如此大量的多线程任务，一时之间慌了阵脚。

线条不再恐怖，仍旧是利威尔的特有风格。

全都是日常点滴的画作。

感受到从笔触中溢出的情绪，他抱紧了手中的本册。

老师好像……是真的……但不管怎么说也不能画那些东西吧！理应只有在场的两人能够看到，还好、还好……不对！埃尔文用本子挡住自己大半张脸，视线在利威尔和速写本之间移动，难以开口。“有什么不好意思的？那几张我还蛮喜欢的啊。”漫画家一点始作俑者的自觉都没有，稍稍接近，将脸凑过来看他，继续火上浇油，“意外性感。”

想了很多说辞，最后还是全部吞下。

我可以吗。

这样的我也可以吗。

没有和他一起浴血奋战或者秉烛夜谈，却还会嫉妒种种前尘往事的废物尼特，也可以拥有期许之后身边有利威尔的未来吗。

“利威尔……喜欢我什么啊？”还是想听对方亲口承认，说出来的话却绕了十八个弯。想着利威尔最好不要听出弦外之音，尼特是矛盾体的集合。

“虽然有很多缺点，但就是让人放不下。”说着直接伸手抱了上去，漫画家终于不用再忍，“是见过你各种样子，了解之后才得出结论的。有没有安心一点。”这是可以的意思。

“……这算什么理由。”他听出来了。他回应了。尼特找不出别的话来回应，他到底是不像能言善道的团长，气势又在刚刚全部用完，只能顾左右而言他。

“你就当成是情人眼里出西施好了。”

“所以，”西施尼特刚要恢复，闻言马上耷拉下来，“利威尔只喜欢我的脸吗？”

啊。又缩回壳里了。不想忍耐，接下来决定身体力行。利威尔，毕竟独断专行。速写本被斜斜地插回书架，显示出尼特当时的慌乱。满室的书籍倘若有灵，大约已经自觉地合上双目，闭上双耳，权当自己拥有不在场证明。按这个频率看，恐怕很快又会再增加新的受害速写本。

作为MONOKURO出道已经几年了呢？眼角瞥见排列整齐的杂志，利威尔恍惚。彷徨时转而寻求读者的反馈，因此遇到尼特。这究竟是命运还是因为自己的选择？给不出答案，能切实抓在手里的，只有自己手里的笔。

只要握起笔，不断地画下去，单色画也会跃动鲜明起来。已经画了十数年，现在色觉认知也恢复，无论是什么样的线条，利威尔都可以信手拈来。可即便是这样的他，也有无法假造无法摹写的东西，尽管那仍然是从他的纸上流淌而出的。

笔端所画成的，唯一看不见的线，一定是二人尾指的红线。


	5. 读者来信

最近连载进入新时期，更多地描写日常，而非快节奏地推进剧情。呜啊不是说老师划水的意思，只是想赞美您对琐碎日常的描写也非常有意思！角色之间的相处也能让人看得津津有味，细节温馨而真实，真厉害啊老师。漫画承载作者与读者的感情，不可思议地连接了本不相识的人，我太喜欢漫画了……我也想成为像您一样出色的漫画家！

希望老师一切都好。

Fin.


End file.
